


More Than Just a Dream

by StrawberryHouse



Category: The Lorax (2012), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: O'Hare accidentally stumbles across live surveillance footage of Dice Arisugawa, and he gets a little more than he bargained for.





	More Than Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all let me just say yes I unironically love this ship. I may turn this into a one-shot compilation that probably me and two other people on this earth will ever read but WHATEVER I have a need to write this ship! This "chapter" is a bit more of an introduction, it'll probably be one of the few with a continuous story-line. 
> 
> I cannot believe I wrote a Lorax-related fic in the year 2019 I'm really going places.

If there was any certain thing about Thneedville Mayor Aloysius O’Hare, it was that he was a corrupt, sleazy businessman with unparalleled greed. For the most part, though, the town’s citizens were fairly compliant, none so willing to defy their short-stacked leader. To be fair, O’Hare didn’t have any interest in anyone either, so long as they kept spending their money on his prized air products.

Well, perhaps there was  _one_ citizen in particular who held his interest...

O’Hare made his way to his sprawling desk, adjusting his laptop screen to make sure everything was in order. It wasn’t often _he_ was the one to check up on people; he had staff to do that for him, and he only got involved if matters became serious and threatened his business. Say, if someone had a tree seed…

“Finally, I’ve been waiting to do this _all day_ …”

A voice from one of the surveillance videos caught O’Hares attention, and his eyes were directed to what appeared to be an adult man some years younger than himself. Locks of blue hair draped down the side of his shoulder, with a strand of beads extending from behind his ear. The man tossed a large green jacket to a vacant chair, revealing a dark shirt that hugged his toned body rather snugly. His jeans were white, with little tears and holes that showcased little glimpses of his thighs.

The man was rather… pretty?

O’Hare shook his head harshly; he hadn’t had a thought like _that_ since he was a young teen. Granted, the Onceler _was_ a pretty man in his prime…

But this man was different; there was an aura about him that kept O’Hare from shutting his laptop and finishing up his other work. Not many people had an image that stood out quite like his, and O'Hare was oddly intrigued. Normally, if anyone caught his eye, he wrote them off with the assumption that they wouldn't be interested, not that he'd ever let that be known. As the man hopped down on the bed, O’Hare snapped from his thoughts before pulling up a file on his computer that listed each citizen and their address, along with other personal information. He needed to know… for business purposes, of course!

 

_Dice Arisugawa_

 

_Age: 20_

 

_Occupation: Gambler_

 

A gambler… how could he afford to own a place? Was he really that lucky of a guy?

But the thoughts were immediately yanked from O’Hare’s mind, as his gaze shifted from the file to the live video. Dice had shoved a hand down under his pants, his head rolled back atop a pillow as his wrist made rapid movements. It was pretty painfully obvious that Dice was masturbating.

A decent person might have closed the window, but O’Hare was just the opposite, and he had no reservations about staring--like a tiger eyeing prey--at the video. Admitting he was a virgin against his choosing was something he'd swallowed down long ago, but now pants were getting too tight around his cock. Watching something like that was so much more intimate that watching regular porn, and knowing he politically had power over this man only helped make his cock harder.

“Ah… Fuck, it’s not enough… My hand just isn’t doing it,” Dice sighed in frustration after a few minutes of hard effort, and O’Hare tensed, wanting to scream for him to continue. His one shot watching an incredibly attractive man masturbate couldn't be lost so soon! 

Much to his chagrin, however, Dice pulled out his hand in defeat. His body was still for a moment before he turned his attention over to his nightstand. It was then O’Hare spotted the all too familiar bottle Dice had picked up. What exactly was he planning on doing with it, O'Hare wondered?

But his question was answered immediately, and O’Hare’s breath hitched as Dice yanked his pants and underwear down, revealing a little bush of blue pubic hairs atop very cute pussy. _Cute_ … O’Hare wanted to slap himself for having such a thought. And yet, there was no denying that his cock was the hardest it’d ever been in his life! He couldn’t help it, he had to release it from the harsh confines of his suit pants.

Dice positioned himself back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and biting his lip with a smile as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle of air. After it was opened, his hand dropped down to his pussy, the air blowing against him with vigor.

“ _Ah!_ Hah, that feels _amazing_!”

Dice rolled his head back more forcefully than before, a look of pure bliss and relief painted on his face. The sight alone caused O’Hare to let out a strangled groan; this pretty man was playing with himself using a product _he_ created. _He_ is the reason this guy was getting off, flushing and drooling in pure pleasure! In an instant, O’Hare gripped his cock and went straight to furious strokes, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. His body was on fire, fevered only by each movement and facial expression Dice would bless him with. With a gasp, Dice arched his back, his free hand clawing at his pillow as he held the bottle closer to his clit. The beads of his little hair accessory rested above his defined collarbones, and fuck if O'Hare didn't want to suck on them while replacing that plastic bottle with his cock, rubbing it against his clit before pounding into him with force and making him cry out. 

“My _God_ , I could get addicted to this. F-fuck, I’m gonna cum _so hard_ ,” Dice’s voice was like a strained and sultry whisper, but when the bottle ran out, he whined, throwing the bottle across the room and immediately reaching for another. 

“O’Hare,” the name dripped from his lips like a moan as he read the label aloud. O’Hare felt his cock _throb_ in his hand; he was so close! “Y-your air feels so good...” Dice continued, whining in such a high voice that O’Hare knew he too was almost there.

“Cum,” O’Hare groaned, his eyes not once leaving the screen of his computer. “Come on, baby, cum for daddy. Cum for me!”

“Ah! Fuck, I-I’m cumming… I- _I’m_!”

Dice keened, his legs quivering as he rode out his climax, his chest moving rapidly has he panted for air. The delicious sounds pushed O’Hare over the edge, his cock pumping thick drops of cum down to his pants and covering his hand. He didn’t still himself until he was absolutely certain that he’d milked the entire situation for as long as possible. Even as O’Hare finally grabbed a handful of tissues and made an attempt to clean off, he didn’t remove his eyes from Dice once. O'Hare was hardly sentimental, and yet an overwhelming wave of fondness for this stranger made so that he couldn't pull himself away. He didn't want the little escapade to be over already.

As it was, Dice curled up under a blanket half-naked and drifted off to sleep, the bottle rolling down the side of the bed to the floor.  O'Hare wondered, what did this man think of him as a Mayor? Was he respected? Gamblers weren't usually the kind of people to respect white-collar workers... O'Hare knew that all too well from when he grew up poor. 

_Why do I care?_

Well, perhaps if he really wanted to find out, he'd have to pay Dice Arisugawa a little visit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you lived


End file.
